


Дневник провинциальной учительницы

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две школьные учительницы - Ирина и Оксана. Одной 27, другой 32. У обеих проблемы в семье и с детьми. Они все чаще проводят свободное и не слишком свободное время вместе, больше общаются и узнают друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник провинциальной учительницы

30 ноября  
Сегодня опять задержалась в учительской. Некоторые остаются, потому что не успевают с работой: в министерстве вечно что-нибудь придумают, а нам сидеть и рваться на части. Но я уже который вечер остаюсь не из-за этого: просто не хочу домой. Совсем не хочу. Андрей будет пялиться в телевизор и односложно отвечать, Лика и Сашка — шуметь и капризничать. Я их люблю, правда, нет смысла врать самой себе, но я устала от них. Устала так, что хочется выть.  
Иногда кажется, что еще немного, и я схвачу кого-нибудь за голову и стукну о стену. Наверное, мне пора показаться врачу. Хотя надеюсь, что это просто близость месячных.

2 декабря  
Надо продержаться всего месяц, потом получится передохнуть.  
Дома достают свои дети, на работе чужие.  
Андрею все равно. Конечно же, он единственный работает, а я просто чаи гоняю и сплетничаю. Правильно, в учительской больше нечем заняться. Да и кто будет работать за эти копейки?  
«Становись домохозяйкой». Замечательное предложение. Не видеть ничего дальше плиты и уборки.  
«У тебя будет больше времени на детей». Как будто это только я виновата, что они слушаются из-под палки.  
Хотя, конечно, виновата. Наверное, я слишком часто задерживаюсь на работе. Но вечером, после пятого урока, здесь так тихо, лишь на переменах шумят. А после седьмого школа почти пуста, только изредка на уши приседают заслуженные совдеповские училки. И когда они все уже на пенсию выйдут?  
Но не в них дело, совсем не в них.  
Сегодня очередное выполнение супружеского долга. От одной мысли об этом становится плохо. И смешно. Здоровая баба, тридцати двух лет отроду, и не хочет. Не только мужа. Вообще. Все эти нелепые прикосновения и шумная возня. Чего ради?  
А может быть, дело все-таки в муже. Или усталости. Не знаю.  
Залезть на форумы и почитать? Великие и могучие гугл и яндекс укажут правильный путь. Только сначала журналы заполнить и домашки проверить.

7 декабря.  
Это так пошло. Вся жизнь, в смысле. Дешевая мелодрама, которая не вышибет слезу даже у самого неприхотливого зрителя, как бы натурально не играли шарнирные актеры.  
Отправили детей к родителям. Я надеялась, что мы проведем день вместе, у нас ведь никогда не хватает времени друг на друга. Конечно же, его не было и на выходных: друзья, машина и футбол. Вот оно — счастье — сидеть и пялиться на потных мужиков, которые гоняют мяч.  
Хотела разбить телевизор. Вместо этого взяла рефераты, бутылку вина и ушла в спальню. Работать.  
Не хочу домой. И не с кем встретиться. Все заняты, все семейные, всем своих проблем хватает, чтобы еще и о моих слушать. Но я и не хочу о них говорить! Просто... просто развеяться, отвлечься, отдохнуть, сменить обстановку, почувствовать себя желанной и привлекательной.  
Разве в тридцать два жизнь женщины заканчивается?

15 декабря  
Похмелье — самая удивительная вещь. Даже Вещь. Даже Весчь! Как-то так. Голова болит, тело ломит, при мысли об еде — на четырех костях до унитаза, а блевать больше нечем.  
Андрей ходил хмурый, а мне хотелось смеяться. Он мне что-то высказывал, а я прятала лицо в подушку, чтобы не заржать в голос.  
Ну и что, что мне тридцать два?  
Ну и что, что у меня дети?  
Ну и что, что я ведь женщина?  
Это все с такой укоризной, с таким бесконечным терпением.  
Я спрашиваю себя, зачем вышла замуж. Но видимо, в двадцать очки другого цвета и не раскрашивают мир в серое, даже без черного и белого. Просто серое разной насыщенности. Небо, трава, снег, пища, собственное лицо.  
Это депрессия, моя прелесть. Меньше надо торчать перед компом и больше — на воздухе. И общаться, общаться, общаться, не забывая улыбаться, чем шире, тем лучше. Не надо бояться, что кожа лопнет и обвалится гниющими кусками. Такое бывает только в страшилках. Ну и в больном воображении страдающей от похмелья тетки за тридцать. Которая, помимо всего прочего, недовольна своей жизнью.  
Какое счастье, что никто не может прочитать этот бред.

18 декабря  
И все равно похмелье прекрасно. Столько мыслей, столько мыслей. А бонусом к ним знание, что может быть хуже.  
Андрей, конечно, ворчал и отчитывал, но принес воды, сбегал за антипохмелином и даже сварил куриный бульон.  
Надо будет время от времени повторять: столько заботы я не видела уже давно. Главное — не частить.

30 декабря  
Забавно. С Ирой мы работаем уже два года, регулярно общаемся в учительской, но до вчерашнего вечера я не знала о ней ровным счетом ничего. Ну, за исключением имени и предмета. Даже возраст не знала: молодая и молодая. А тут вдруг разговорились. Точнее, она говорила, а я слушала. Про мужа, про ребенка, про родителей, про зарплату. Слушала, и мне становилось стыдно, потому что под градусом я такая же.  
Не то чтобы Ира была нудной или неинтересной, напротив, она все подавала так, что заслушаешься. Просто я так не умею, а потому кажусь себе нудной и неинтересной. Хотя это могут быть всего лишь мне домыслы.  
Мне понравилось с ней общаться. Она... приятная.

15 января  
Каникулы были почти великолепны. Мы сдали детей родителям и провели целых три дня вместе, как раньше, когда только поженились. Катались на лыжах, а вечером пили горячий крепкий чай.  
Все-таки, приятно отдыхать где-то, где за тебя и уберутся, и еду приготовят.  
Мы даже занимались любовью: долго и нежно.  
Мне давно не было так хорошо. Все-таки, счастье есть.

17 января  
Мы все несчастны в той или иной мере. Просто некоторые этого не замечают и наслаждаются жзнью, а другие придают слишком много значения и вечно ищут стены или унитазы.  
Справедливо и обратное: мы все счастливы. Только одни понимают это и гребут счастье большой ложкой, а другие...  
Все никак не могу определиться, счастлива я или нет. Но постоянно стену потверже. Или унитаз погрязнее.

18 января  
Вчера разболтались с Ирой. Забавно, что она готова трещать обо всех своих проблемах и без выпивки. При этом подает их с такой иронией, что я захлебываюсь смехом. Бывают же такие люди!  
Я ей завидую. Из-за этой способности шутить над собой и неприятностями.  
Ира — замечательная. С ней легко и интересно. Я рада, что мы с ней сдружились.

20 января  
Ходили с Ирой в кино на какую-то романтическую комедию. Естественно, у красивой и подтянутой главной героини не клеится личная жизнь, но потом появляется прЫнц. Конечно же, они сталкиваются с кучей проблем, главная из которых — их собственная дурость, но все заканчивается хорошо. Типичный сюжет, разное наполнение мелочами и непривычная для меня компания.  
Мы ели попкорн из общего большого пакета и пили колу, обсуждая фразочки и посмеиваясь над наигранностью отдельных сцен. И я отдыхала.  
Как хорошо, когда есть с кем развеяться.

4 февраля  
Муж ревнует. Прихожу домой довольная и светящаяся. Ничего особо не изменилось: та же работа, те же дети, те же интимные проблемы. Просто у меня есть с кем развлекаться.  
Каринка сказала, что я лучше выгляжу: похудела и посвежела. И это радует. Спрашивала, как я этого добилась, и не поняла ответ «просто перестала биться о стену».  
Все-таки, женщине столько лет, на сколько она себя чувствует. И хорошо, когда есть с кем чувствовать себя молодой и интересной.

15 февраля  
Ревности хватило ненадолго, но это и к лучшему. Наши мужья не считают день Святого Валентина праздником. Раньше это обижало: другие с нетерпением ждут, организуют всякие романтические мелочи, а Андрей и не вспоминает. Конечно, какой это праздник, но всегда приятно устроить друг другу сюрприз и поворковать. Нежности! Побольше нежности и внимания к своему партнеру!  
В этот раз я была даже рада. С работы пошли с Иринкой в пиццерию, вкусно поели и напились пива. Как хорошо, что она догадалась «заказать» столик (везде должны быть знакомые), все было битком. И парочки, парочки.  
«Мы с тобой тоже парочка», сказала Ира и подмигнула.  
Если бы я была трезва, то смутилась бы. Но поллитра пива расслабили, и шутка оказалась только шуткой.  
«За это надо еще выпить и закусить».  
Сейчас я думаю, что просто не нагулялась в свое время. Было бы здорово иметь возможность...  
Хотя ерунда. Я была влюблена и счастлива. Просто быт и монотонность задавили. Так всегда бывает, если есть одно и то же блюдо день за днем, годами. Положение могли бы спасти приправы, меняющие или подчеркивающие вкус, но что делать, если один из поваров признает только соль?  
Неважно. Новая дружба равна новой влюбленности. То же самое, только без поцелуев и секса. Если муж, с которым готовишь свою жизнь, не хочет приправ, почему бы не изменить вкус только на своей тарелке?  
А Ира — чудесная приправа.  
Только, думаю, не надо говорить ей о моих кулинарных ассоциациях. Еще обидится.  
А завтра идем в театр. Как же давно я не была в театре!

1 марта  
Так хорошо, светло и радостно. Наверное, в декабре мне просто не хватало солнечного света. До июня еще, конечно, далеко, но в воздухе пахнет весной.  
Сломала голову, не знаю, что подарить Иринке на 8 марта. Цветы, конфеты, вино, книгу? Все такое универсальное и обезличенное. Надо придумать что-то...  
Надо найти спицы и купить пряжу. И обязательно успеть за неделю.

6 марта  
Исколола пальцы. Ниткой натерла мозоль. Я думала, с вязанием так же, как и с ездой на велосипеде. Ошибалась. Резинку пришлось дважды распускать, но я это сделала! Довязала свитер в срок. Он сейчас дома, красиво упакован, ждет своего часа.  
Иринка с мужем придут к нам. Андрей даже согласился. Наверное, хочет посмотреть на витамин своей жены.  
Иногда высказывает, но я все пропускаю мимо ушей. Это место безраздельно принадлежало ему последние 12 лет, и мне не хватало воздуха последние пять. Пусть теперь потеснится.  
Сейчас меня мучает другой, Самый Важный Вопрос: что приготовить?

7 марта  
Чем ближе час Х, тем больше я нервничаю. Андрей явно взвинчен, и я опасаюсь, что он что-нибудь устроит, с него станется.  
Господи, пожалуйста, пусть все пройдет хорошо!

15 марта  
Конечно, все прошло не очень хорошо. Казалось, что мужчины нашли общий язык (Коля хотя и не идеал, но с ним можно нормально общаться), только это была иллюзия. Водка разговорила обоих, и вечеринка закончилась безобразной дракой.  
Завидую самообладанию Иры. Она стояла, смотрела на них с презрительной усмешкой, а я кинулась их разнимать, вот ведь дура. Мало того, что словила удар в челюсть, так еще и с мужем поскандалила. Я унизила его достоинство. Какая-то (!) баба (!!!) пыталась помешать ему доказать свою правоту.  
Ушла жить к родителям. Не могу его видеть.  
А синяк красивый. Чудо, что зубы на месте.

28 марта  
У родителей хорошо. Особенно, учитывая, что они уехали в деревню, оставив мне набитый холодильник и полный бар. Красота да и только. Еще и от работы больничным отмазалась (мои детки, скорее всего, были безумно рады).  
Валяюсь весь день на диване, смотрю телевизор. Ток-шоу, сериалы, новости и познавательные передачи здорово съедают время, особенно если просто лежать и ничего не делать. Скакать из дремы в телевизор и обратно.  
Вечером приходила Иришка (а я боялась, что после «праздника» она решит оборвать наши отношения). Я достала бутылку красного, и понеслась.  
Разговорились о сексе и об опыте. Стыдно было признаться, что у меня был только один мужчина. Так глупо. Раньше это был бы повод для гордости, сейчас же... Телевидение и рекламируемый образ жизни. Трахайся налево и направо, но не забывай предохраняться. Так... неправильно. Но стыдно. Как и за то, что при росте в 175 весишь целых 70! Как не совестно! Хватит жрать! И вперед, к славным 50.  
Иришка удивилась. Конечно, она десяток не разменяла, но не понимала, как так можно — всего с одним. А попробовать разных, сравнить? Когда узнала, что и целовалась я только с Андреем... Так глупо я себя еще никогда не чувствовала.  
С женщиной же не измена? Не могу перестать думать об этом. Мы всего лишь поцеловались. По пьяни, да и меня занесло. Пусть Ира меня спровоцировала, предложив попробовать, но я согласилась.  
С женщиной ведь не измена? Я же не должна чувствовать себя виноватой?  
Никак не могу определиться, то ли головой о стену, то ли улыбаться до ушей.  
Мне понравилось. В поцелуе не было секса, но понравилось. Это было смешно, забавно, и я почувствовала себя подростком. В детстве я не целовалась с подружками, почему бы и не наверстать упущенное?

31 марта  
Отмазки для совести. Костыли. Но ведь этот поцелуй и правда ничего не значил.  
Кстати, лесбиянки со своим «окультуриванием»... Господи, они не лучше мужчин. Такие же кобели, только без членов. Не все из них кастрированные Казановы, но...  
Хорошо, что мы с Ирой просто подруги. Главное, не повторять, а то в голове будет все больше лишних мыслей.

1 апреля  
Ира сказала, что разводится. Якобы, не любит мужчин, не понимает их и не хочет, чтобы в нее пихали это вздувшееся и противное.  
Я сначала расмеялась: неплохая шутка для дня дурака. А потом поверила.  
Кажется, Ира серьезно. И если она на самом деле так относится к мужчинам и сексу...  
Надо ее разговорить. Может, это просто депрессия? Конечно, депрессия уже непросто, но...

2 апреля  
Не шутила. И не говорит, в чем дело.  
Плохо, очень плохо.

10 апреля  
Баба сказала, баба сделала.  
Ира и правда подала на развод. И даже успела съехать в протараканенную общагу.  
Больше всего я не понимаю ее отказа от Мишутки. Ладно муж, люди ссорятся, не понимают друг друга, сходятся и расходятся. Это жизнь, и разводы уже давно рядовое явление. Но Мишутка — ее ребенок.  
«Не хочу. Он такой же, как и остальные членоносители. Просто еще маленький, но вырастет и не будет ничем отличаться».  
Когда она это сказала, я начала всерьез беспокоиться. Это уже не вопрос новооткрытой ориентации, а, скорее, болезнь. И возможно, нелюбовь к себе. Она ведь по-разному проявляется.  
Я правда переживаю за Иру. А она... она с маниакальным упорством разрушает свою жизнь.  
После работы пойду к ней. Не хочу оставлять ее одну.

22 апреля  
Андрей сказал, что я полночи ворочалась, стонала и шептала ее имя. Совершенно не помню, что мне снилось. Но неудивительно, если Ира. Я думаю о ней больше, чем о собственных детях.  
Она осунулась. Наверное, можно было бы сказать «похудела», но... она выглядит больной. И еще коротко подстриглась. Под мальчишку. А ведь у нее были шикарные волосы: густые, длинные, блестящие. Сейчас на голове какой-то непонятный ежик.  
Неужели Ира не видит, как разрушает себя? Дело вовсе не в ее волосах, или весе, или резких фразах. Она напряжена. Натянута. Конечно, можно понять, развод — не увеселительная прогулка, но все же.  
Не могу придумать, как ей помочь. Попытаюсь просто быть рядом. Подругой, которая поддержит, и с которой можно развлечься. Главное — не делать резких движений и не пытаться перевоспитывать Иринку, точно взбрыкнет и сбежит.

26 мая  
Вроде все в порядке. Конечно, Ира все еще не хочет даже слышать о сыне, но в ней больше нет агрессии. Улыбается, шутит, смеется. И вроде, без фальши.  
Вчера оторвались на последнем звонке. Конечно, не так, как школьники, надо же блюсти учительскую честь, но вечером ушли к Иринке, допили недопитое и наболтались вдоволь.  
Ночевала я у нее. Просто была не в состоянии дойти до дома, а Андрей не захотел на мной приехать. Ну и сам дурак.  
Спали вдвоем на узкой совковой кровати с провисающей сеткой. Сначала пытались удержаться на «своих» половинах, но сила притяжения нас постоянно сталкивала. Уржались, пока возились. А потом плюнули: надоело. Обнялись, прижались друг к другу и заснули. Естественно, сейчас у меня все тело болит. Не представляю, как Иришка спит на этой пыточной кровати. А она только посмеялась над моим искривившимся лицом.  
Какие у нее нежные и сильные руки. Конечно, это не полностью спасло от ломоты, но стало легче.  
Решила забрать ее в деревню. Все равно еду туда с детьми. Иришке не помешают свежие воздух и овощи. Теперь дожить бы до отпуска.

1 июля  
Экзамены позади, до отпуска пара дней. Красота, да и только. Возбуждена, как будто на море еду, а не в деревню — пахать и загорать.  
Дети недовольны. Их лишат компьютера, MTV и друзей. Утешает, что за пару дней они отойдут и перестанут ворчать. Хотя кто их знает, они выросли.  
Целый месяц загорать, купаться, ковыряться в земле, ходить за грибами! Когда я была моложе, ненавидела деревню, а сейчас — тянет. Старею.  
Отпуск! Отпуск!!!

1 сентября  
Эти два месяца были чудесны. Наотдыхалась, назагоралась, полна сил и хорошего настроения.  
Иринка научила меня паре мелочей, теперь я не так расстраиваюсь, когда сцепляемся с Андреем. Или когда он меня не замечает. Жаль, конечно, что мы все сильнее отдаляемся друг от друга, но я устала пытаться пробиться через презерватив его равнодушия. Да и плевать. Не могу быть красивой и интересной для него, буду для себя и для Иринки.

7 сентября  
Вчера ходила к Ире. Не знаю, что делать дальше. Я, конечно, ее люблю, но не как женщину или мужчину. Мне хорошо с ней. Дружить. Она интересный собеседник, с ней здорово развлекаться, но... но и все. Я не чувствую к ней сексуального влечения. А она не хочет этого понимать.  
За восемь месяцев Ира стала настолько привычной и необходимой. Я боюсь потерять ее. Но если ей и правда нужно больше, чем девичьи посиделки...  
Кажется, пришло время морально готовиться к финалу.

23 сентября  
Ломает. Две недели назад пришла к Ире. Слово за слово, она полезла целоваться. Я и растерялась, и, если честно, была готова целоваться с ней. Ведь это такая мелочь, если поможет удержать ее. Но Ира захотела большего.  
Так неприятно. Не потому, что с женщиной. С посторонним человеком.  
Ее руки на теле... Фу, как вспомню!  
Вернулась домой зареванная, хорошо, что Андрей поверил в сказку о мелодраме и тут же потерял интерес.  
Мы с Ирой столько гадостей друг другу наговорили.  
Конечно, она права, я эгоистка. Я дружу с ней только потому, что она мне нравится, что мне с ней интересно. Но разве бывает по-другому? И разве не эгоистично требовать от меня не только дружбу, но и секс? Потому что ЕЙ так хочется. Потому что ОНА вдруг открыла в себе тягу к прекрасному полу.  
Но так больно. Чертовски больно. Я к ней привыкла. Разговаривать, ходить в кино, гулять после работы, сидеть в кафе. Чувствовать ее рядом.  
Господи, ну почему у меня даже дружить не получается?

3 октября  
Чем меньше женщину мы любим...  
Дело ведь вовсе не в том, любит она меня или нет. Просто вырезала себя из моей жизни. С другими общается нормально, а со мной только здоровается.  
Конечно, пока что держусь. Но как тоскливо. И в груди болит: слева, справа, по центру.  
А она улыбается и жестко смотрит.  
Надо чем-то отвлечься.

14 октября  
Ума палата, конечно. Не выдержала и сломалась. Пришла к Ире. Повисла у нее на шее. Наговорила кучу глупостей вроде «если тебе так надо, то давай, только не бросай меня».  
Слабая и безвольная дура.  
С другой стороны, помогло. Отлично помогло избавиться от нее.  
Иногда надо пересилить себя, съесть то, что неприятно, хотя по каким-то причинам хочется, проблеваться и навсегда запомнить — это не мое.  
Зато теперь я сплю крепко, чувствую себя хорошо и в состоянии широко улыбаться. Пусть кокетничает с другими учительницами. И не только с ними.  
Зависимость от одного человека рано или поздно приводит к проблемам и депрессиям. Ведь все отношения заканчиваются, неважно — любовь, дружба или работа. Значит, надо просто разнообразить круг общения и прекратить запираться в семье или единственной подруге.  
В принципе, я благодарна Ирине. Она помогла мне кое-что понять. Нельзя ломать себя ради других. Прогибаться, подстраиваться, но не ломать. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Осталось найти, чем себя занять. Но это вопрос решаемый.  
И да, пора завести новую тетрадку. Или хорошую записную книжку? Пожалуй, подарю себе на день рождения. Солидную, с кожаным переплетом.

И все-таки, потому что женщина. Хотя бы себе я могу в этом признаться? Была бы она мужчиной... Но сослагательное наклонение вообще скользкая поверхность.


End file.
